Wedding of Newton Scamander and Porpentina Goldstein (ASTOF)
This article concerns A Simple Twist Of Fate version of The Wedding of Newton Scamander and Porpentina Goldstein; you may be looking for other canon and fanon versions. The Wedding of Newton Scamander and Porpentina Goldstein was an event that occurred on June 8, 1930"It was an extremely hot day in June when Tina and I sealed our union with a kiss after a small, quiet ceremony in a small church in the heart of Bloomsbury. It was a wonderful day, even with Grindelwald's forces - and my now sister-in-law - interrupting the ceremony; Tina obliterated poor Abernathy with a well aimed Reducto Curse to the face. I made sure to always cover my face after that on any occasion that I inadvertently angered her." in a "small church in the heart of Bloomsbury" on an "extremely hot" day. It was a small, quiet ceremony, due to the rise of Gellert Grindelwald and the fact that the bride and groom were enemies of his. The wedding was subsequently invaded by Gellert Grindelwald and his followers, one of whom - Aronius Abernathy - was "obliterated ... with a well aimed Reducto Curse to the face" by the bride. One result of this union came in the form of the couple's children - Patronius, Eglantine and Wilhelmina. Though no-one but Theseus and Jacob thought the couple would last due to being so different, the couple had been married for sixty five years as of the official return of Lord Voldemort in 1996 and were still married as of 2017 when Newt finally agreed to write a foreword to the newest edition of Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them. History Wedding After a proposal that was, in the groom's own words, "more than a little embarrassing", the two had a "small, quiet ceremony in a small church in the heart of Bloomsbury" due to the cataclysmic and seemingly unstoppable rise of Gellert Grindelwald; the groom wore a "dragon skin suit of burned black" and Tina wore "a silk white wedding dress with a pink ribbon tied around her waist and a rose in her hair". The bride's sister, Queenie, did not attend the wedding due to being one of Grindelwald's acolytes, though she did later turn up with the invading army - something which almost ended the wedding ceremony early; during the invasion Aronius Abernathy was killed. Newt's brother, Theseus, attended the wedding as best-man and Newt and Tina's mutual friend, Jacob Kowalski, stood as ring-bearer and provided the catering for the day. Many of Tina's Goldstein cousins attended the wedding as did Newt's parents who disapproved of the fact that Tina did not come from nobility, like the groom. Aftermath Following their marriage, Newt and Tina settled down in Newt's family home - officially owned by Theseus, who was gifted it as a seventeenth birthday present, but resided full time in London - and began their married life, often leaving the home for months at a time to oppose Grindelwald and his acolytes across the world; on three of their valiant attempts of opposition to Grindelwald, Tina was pregnant. Tina gave birth to their first child, a son called Patronius, exactly two years after their wedding, having suffered a miscarriage a year prior - a fact known only to her, Newt and Theseus - and would subsequently give birth to two more children - twins Eglantine and Wilhelmina - two years after that. All three children would be raised between two homes: Scamander Castle on the coast of Scotland and the small brownstone flat that belonged to Tina in New York so that they could know the origins of both families. On one occasion during their marriage, Newt "let a horde of Nifflers live in the attic"; Tina was "furious" and he "spent a month sleeping on the sofa" until she forgave him. References Category:Articles by HarryPotterRules1 Category:Harry Potter: The Hogwarts Years